classroom love chaos
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: have you ever felt that the person you hate has suddenly became your crush? join gin and the other's as they unravelled high school problems's and life.. another okikagu fanfic that was mostly request by my viewers,
1. in the name of food!

morning was rising on the land of edo, birds singins,the weather was on a great condition, and not an evil sight was in plain and yes that include's ms. otose nagging about paying the rent and stuff,now let's look at our heroes..,

kagura was sleeping on the floor after eating lots and lots of sokonbu next to her giant pet dog sadaharu, she waas moaning food even in her sleeps suddenly gin barges to the door,

**"KAGURA!**" yelled gin

"mhm.. wait is it gin?"

**"GET YOUR ASS UP!"**

why?"

"did you fucking forget it's 2nd quarter!? and you havent made any progress at all"

"that' s not true!" she said standing up

"oh really!? homerwork 0 seatwork 0 quizzes 0 exam 0 LOOK IT'S OKEY IF YOU FAIL BUT NO, I HAVE A JOB (sort of) AND YOU NEED TO MAKE GRADES FOR FOR US TO EAT!" yelled gin

suddenly the door open, out came our four-eyed otsu-fanboy shimpachi all dress up and ready to school and yes he's an honor student

"oi gin.. are you gonna head straight now to the classroom?" asked shimpachi

"uhh.. just a second.." said gin "well you can still make up grades this quarter if you try to listen to me for once"

"well.. maybe if your discussing isnt bout math and science stuff maybe.. i would... NAH!"

_*punch*_

"why dont your try being like shimpachi and study once in your life even if he is an obsses pervert!"said gin

"hey who are you actually calling pervert!?"

"okey.. if you perfected this quarter i'll treat you in an all-you-can eat restaurant

" "WAAAAAAAAAAAA- REALLY!?" said kagura as her eyes widen

"okey is it a deal?" said gin

"HAI!"

"psst gin look at the time it's 7:30 we better head to the school" said shimpachi

"hmm.. yeah your right.." gin turned around kagura " well if you willing to go to school just follow us.. after.. anyway the new jum- *ting*ting*ting* gin looked at his phone "uhh.. hello?, yes im on my way,bye"

"who was that gin?" asked kagura

"it was zura he was infrorming me of the new manga that was in jump"

"w-wait.. how can you have a cellphone during this era?" said shimpachi

"your just jealous shimpahi" said kagura

"if you want you can have my phone"

kagura took the giant nokia 3210 form her cabinet

**"WAIT HOW DID THAT EVEN FIT IN THERE!?"**

"here shimpachi this is the greatest phone ever!"

"how could i possibly use something like that!? it's even bigger than me and gintoki"

the nokia 3210 was as big as sadaharu that it's still a mystery how kagura could call and text there,

_"*drop's giant nokia*_ look shimpachi this is the controls,you press her-"

"quit talking about that phone, look it's even 7:50 now, wait.. **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!**?"

the two headed barged the door and run like hell, while kagura and sadaharu were yawning and trying to think if they should absent or not,

"what do you think sadaharu?"

"arf, arf!"

"fine for food,"

kagura dress up on her sailor uniform ourfit and grabbed her umbrella and got on top of sadaharu,

"ready sadaharu?"

"arf arf"

**"FOR FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD DD!"**

and by that she managed to get the sliding door broken,otose went out to see a giant dog jumping in mid-air

"oi kagura what are you yelling at this morning!?" yelled otose

"it's only for foood!"

"food what do you mean food?"

"FOR FOOOD!"

she kept on yelling food until she headed out the district,

"geez kids today" mumbled otose

"maybe.. kagura's energetic about learning" said catherine

"i doubt that.. they only eat food, drink, sleep and waste their youth,  
ah kids these days!"

**A/N**

**hello there everyone, since almost all of the reviews in my profile was aksing me to make more okikagu fanfic , fine i will,**

**so this is chapter one of your fav couple it kinda took me weeks to get started well anyway.. thanks for the time and i'll see you next chapter!**


	2. time for class

finally our heroine arrive with her giant dog carrying her umbrella on the other hand, kagura landed on the sweet cold ground, they were 3 gates one for the car's one next to the waiting area and the last one was just a gate in the center, not to expect much because it was a new school so there's still things that even gintoki doesnt know,she landed at the parent's waiting area arriving a little late than usual,

_"what kind of flagpole is that, it doenst even have a flag!?"_

she turned around sadaharu and gave him a big pat

**"okey sadaharu be a good boy, and kill anyone who want's to attack me!**"

"arf, arf"

"good boy!"

she headed to the waiting area, and saw kyubei with guarding the way,

"oi kagura" said kyubei greeting her(with sailor unifrom)" class is almsot starting, teacher gin has been looking for you"

"well i here arent i?, what's with that unifrom kyubei it's -"

"stupid i know!"

"no it's kinda cute.."

kyubei felt flattered for moment, all of the sudden kagura suddenly realize she left her glasses at home

"shit!" she said to herself

"what's the problem kagura?"

"my gl-glasses th-theyr n-not **SHIiiiiiiiT!"**

"oh.. im sorry, myabe that's what okita saw on the student waiting area this morning"

**"HE WHAT!?"**

"well.. is there.. something wrong kagu-"

kagura headed on max speed and headed to the student's waiting area

_"shit it's not here" she said to heself" well better go to class then, i'll deal with this later"_

she marched down the two narrowed hallway, theyre was a pathway undergrounde leading to the kigdergarden while the other one was a way to the middleschooler's the highschool pathway was somehow blocked by bricks and any type of concrte,she headed to the middleschooler's pathway which has another route to her classroom, when she arrived all tehy were just lining up,

"glad you made it!" said shimpachi

"why are we lining up?"

"well.. since you hardly ever attend class we do this every morning it keeps us organize.."

"i see.., anyway shimpachi im hungry, give me something to eat!"

"kagura you just ate a 8 rice a couple hour ago!"

"that was a couple of while ago, i need food now!"

she kept hitting shimpachi on the head repeatedly,otae suddenly arrived

"kagura!,"yelled otae

"eh?"

"glad you want to go to school"

"well..im not really glad im doing this for food"

"oh i.. see, have you seen kyubei by the way?"

"she was in the parent's waiting area a few moments ago"

"oh.. i see,,"

all of a sudden kyubei just happen to pass by,

"what is it otae?" said kyubei blushing

"k-kyubei y-you YOU LOOK CUTE!"said otae

"no it's stupid!"

"no, it's cute!"

*kagura's stomach grumbled*

"oi kagura are you hungry?" said otae

"well i have biscuit's here this might help.."

"oh that's nonesense kyubei!" said otae

" look what she need is my bento"

*show's bento*

the atmosphere change as otae's food bubbled into purple and made something move out of it

"no thank's im full"

"oh dont be silly.." said kyubei kyubei was about to hand over the biscuit until otae passed it

"here kagura" said otae when she open it, it suddenly turned into ashes the overcook kind

"e-err..."

*phone call for otae*

it was a new nokia **3210** cellphone all big as sadaharu, otae press a button and answered,

"oh.. if you could excuse me.."

**"SISTER WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF CELLPHONE!?**" said shimpachi

"it's the new gadget ever dont you like?"

**"HOW COuLD YOU GUYS WILLY-NILLY DIDNT THINK THAT CELLPHONE LIKE THAT CANT BE**-*smack by otae*

"shimpachi i know your jealous and all.. but dont you think your going a bit too far?"

"how could i be far from!? *smack by kagura*

"shut up, 4 eyes"

teacher gin arrived holding a jump magazine

"oi you guys what ar eyou doing, class is starting!" said gin

**a/n **

**well this is the 2nd chapter and gosh this took me a whole day, anyway show some love and review and i'll see you uhmm.. next chapter , maybe?**


	3. glasses

**(KAGURA'S POV)**

teacher gin opened the door for us, it's also kinda disgusting how he just picked out his boggers and put it on his lab coat, *Picks nose*  
he's so disgusting no wonder he doesnt have a cute girlfriend_,*place boggers into gin*_ and as for shimpachi this for eye guy really impress how he almost got a girlfr- ehem* i mean penpal,we walked inside the room which we use the door on the left not the right,

"hey gin!,why are we using this door not the other door!?" i yelled

"oh.. that.." he said eating his lollipop "well that's the teaher's door"

**"that's bullshit!,** a door is a door we dont need teaher's or student's whatever shit!"

"geez kagura why dont you calm down like shimpachi or perhaps like otae that demonic creature can cal-"

suddenly i saw otae gripping teacher gin's hand as hard as he can,  
i heard a loud snap and off he fells on the cold floor,

"you were saying?" said otae

"N-nothing!"

theyre was nothing much going around the classroom for us,i just saw katsura and elizabeth in the window hiding from the joushishi,otae and kyubei jsut sat there with willy nilly talking about how being a proper lady and all, shimpachi was listening to otsu although it occured to me that there's a weird figure just up the platform next to the blackboard erasing the writing's on this fine morning,i headed onto shimpachi and smack him for attention

** "OI SHIMPACHI!"i** said punching him in the shoulder

"ow!what is it kagura?"

"there's a weird figure here you think maybe this place is haunted?"

"kagura i dont have time for this class is about to start in a few minutes why dont you just relax and eat or perhaps read manga"

"that's boring," i said pondering "i know i"ll go ghost haunting later at night sounds fun?"

"*sight* if it keeps you from bothering me, sure"

"yay! ill go tell gin"

gin was laying on the teacher's table with a piece of manga covering his face,i took it off and saw his eye's wide open,  
creepy.., i grabbed a marker and draw on his wide face,suddenly the door open with a loud thump a droup of joushishi dress in uniform showed up,

"hey kondo you sure this is the right place to investigate?" said the mayonaise lover

"of course i am!, ota- eherm i mean the investigation about some weird rumor about a shinshingumi hiding" said gorilla

when i looked around at katsura, he and elizabeth put mustache's on there faces,and looked away elizabeth covered them with a upside down newspaper,

"uhmm exuse me is there a new comic about _keroro gunsou?_" asked gorilla

"not really" replied katsura

after talking about that comic we heard a loud thump as the wall crash and a giant beattle came flying inside the classroom,

"oi sorry bout that" said the sadist with his mask on

when i look at him he was holding my cute glasses, we were looking eye to eye when suddenly he took it off and gave a good smirk,

"is this watcha looking for china girl?" said sadist

**"GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!"**

i grabbed my umbrella and went into verge of battle, i couldnt forgive him for killing my sadaharu number 100 or is it 200 something?,  
gah! i'll kill him how dare he!,i jumped so hard and leaped on his flying beatle and kick his face putting him through the woods and crashed the tree beside us,

"tough luck china girl" he said smiling getting his bazooka

with a punch i punched his stomach living him with an epic face spit,

* * *

_(back to the classroom)_

"oh, it's those two" said shimpachi watching outside

"what are they fighting about know?"

"hmm.. that's strange okita left this here" said kondo getting kagura's glasses on the cold floor

"oh so that's what kagura's looking for" said kyubei

"huh?"

"you see kagura's been asking me about her glasses which she left in the waiting area, then i remembered okita keeping it in a safe place"said kyubei "i see this was all this fault" said shimpachi

kondo and the other's look at gin sleeping and snoring,

"is he alway's like that?" ask kondo "dont worry sometimes he dream's about perverted things aloud" said shimpachi

"oh?.." otae roamed around giggling " did kagura wrote this?"

"i guess so " said shimpachi "she's the only one whose capable of writing kagura's the best in his face"

"true.." said otae

"should we stop them or wake teacher gin?" ask kyubei

"oh dont wor-*kondo pops up*"

"OTAE!" he said hugging her

with a german suplex otae throw him out the window,

"is he-"

"dont worry he's fine kyubei, gorillaz know how to come back to their nature"

"..."

* * *

_(back to okita and kagura)_

i started shooting toward him while hangiing aroud at his beattle legs,he pointed at his bazooka at me and started firing,  
i jumped around to the other end of its leg and kept repetting the same situation when sudddenly a large tree was heading on our way,we both panicked,  
in an instant i jump over at him and rescue him from that,in just seconds his beatle explode into tiny goop like honey,

_why did i save him?_

we both landed on the soft ground with a sculpture of that neo armstrong jet armstrong canon,dangling on top he landed on my lap,i held him close for seconds,before i realize it we were just holding hands and hugging each other,i let go and push him, he was so warm and things were being awkward for the first time i get nervous like getting sick of eating a week old sokonbu or otae's cooking.

"why did you save me china girl?"

"dont get any idea's about this sadist i just panic i didnt have any intention on saving you"

"funny trick you did that to have me in your debt"

"heh maybe, maybe not"

i looked around and saw no one in plain sight we were in the middle of the school and it's time for first period i grabbed a sokonbu in my left pocket just beside my skirt and ate a bunch,**he looked at me thinking of giving him some!?, ha! never!,**

"hey china that look's tasty" he said going to me i ate faster and faster until there was nothing left at first,

"hmm.. your right" is said with an evil grim

a vein popped out in his head, he grabbed on the plastic of the sokonbu with an epic astonish face i reacted as there's one last sokonbu inside,

"you want one china?" he said with an evil grim

**"HEY THat"S MY SOKONBU**!"

"i dont see your name on it!"

"hyah!"

"why you little HYAH!" he punched me on the face

i bite hallf of the sokonbu and spit on his face, he stood still and grabbed my cheek and strched as far as it can,although some part of me knew he was annoyiing, a day without him is.. impossible to live in,as we sit there fighting teacher gin pass by holding his jump around,

"oi you two get to class!"

* * *

A/N

hey guys sorry it's late it's been awhile and life is keep getting in the way,


End file.
